


Benediction

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara realizes just how important Sofia is to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 5 June - 4 July 2006  
> Word Count: 411  
> Summary: Sara realizes just how important Sofia is to her.  
> Warnings: If you have an issue with two women in a relationship, get the fuck out of my fanfic!  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was based on the [](http://community.livejournal.com/even_angels_/profile)[**even_angels_**](http://community.livejournal.com/even_angels_/) [round 3 prompt 3](http://community.livejournal.com/even_angels_/11111.html). It was originally intended for the FSAC :: DD06, but ended up A] being too angsty, and B] Sara wanted to play with Ziva instead. *g* So here it is, finished…
> 
> Dedication: My Sara muse…just because…

  


My name on your lips is a benediction.

Of all the things I've been, a fuck up in love is pretty high up on the list. I've never been good at opening up and trusting so completely. It's not something that's comfortable to me. Not with the way I was raised. I always keep sex as the interesting part of the relationship. If the other person is sexually sated, they won't want to dig any deeper into who and what I am, right?

But you're different. Even as I'm going out of my way to make the sex absolutely fantastic for you, sating you until you can't even stay awake, you still want to know more. It's like the sex is recreation, but you want more than that.

And that scares the hell out of me. Do you even realize that? Does it even matter that this is so damned new to me? I already know that you've been with other women before. You told me the first time you asked me out. Well, not when you asked me out, but that night when we sat in the corner booth at your favorite restaurant. Before you took me out to your favorite club for a drink and dancing. Before you took me home and gave me a kiss at my doorstep that promised so much more…and then went home.

It drove me nuts, the way you courted me, teased me with the possibilities of what could be. How can one woman be so damned good at sliding in under the radar, making me crave your nearness, your strength, your acceptance? How will I live when you've moved on and left these damaged goods behind?

I'd rather not think about that eventuality. Instead, I'll focus on you, on making love to you, on fucking you senseless, on letting you do the same to me. And when the demons rise up and threaten to choke off my enjoyment, my need for you? I'll relish the fact that you'll ease off and just hold me close, whispering encouragement and sweet nothings until I finally calm down. And I'll curl closer to your body, wishing I could just become a part of you.

You never press me for the details of my demons. You're just there for me when I need you. You kiss away my tears until I return again to the bliss of sleep in your arms.

And your body holds my silence.


End file.
